Faraway So Close
by Rambling Naiad
Summary: *discontinued but may be continued one day* This is about Bulma's life, when she has Trunk's but gets married to Yamcha. -based on a song by U2
1. Seven Eleven

Hey ya! 

Here is my first typed fanfic! i was planning on making this into a 1 shot but decided i could make chapters and see if ne1 likes my story.[which, by the way brings me to the fact that i don't own DBZ so don't sue me 4 using the word my story and using who ever owns DBZ's characters]. Also, sorry that i don't have a title for this story but can't think of 1 just yet. Maybe when i m done with the whole story i will figure out 1. I would like to say i m sorry in advance 4 not being able to spell and write in correct grammar and stuff. So please don't flame me about my grammar and spelling and stuff[i have it hard enough with teachers] I would also like thanking U2 for giving me the inspiration for this story in 1 of their songs[muahahaha, i won't tell u what song till the end of this fic]. Anyways, i would luv reviews but plan on finshing this story with or without ne1 reading it and reviewing it. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1: Seven Eleven 

It was twilight. The sun setting, shooting beautiful rays of purple and gold across the sky. The weather was warm and everyone was having a great time, shopping and stuff. Except one! Bulma had stopped her car at a red light. She couldn't decide what to do. She was afraid to go home and let her parents look at her. Afraid of Vegeta and how she wants to act in front of him. Yet she was afraid to go back to her husband, Yamcha. The light finally turned green and Bulma turned into a seven eleven. She gets out of her car and walks into the store 

Bulma walks into the bathroom there. She turns on the water and lets it run into her cupped hands. Then she throws the water on to her face. She stares at her self in the mirror. She realizes that this is the first time today that she had looked at herself. She was a mess after running out of Yamcha's house this morning. After, last night she didn't care how she looked, only that she wanted to get out of that hell hole. Her hair wasn't combed yet. Her shirt was messy and too loose for her. Her jeans had stains on them and should have been washed. Even worse than how she was dressed, was that her face and arms were all bruised. Since she didn't have any makeup she couldn't make herself look any better. So Bulma walks out of the bathroom and buys a pack of cigarettes and light's one up. She hates the taste of the cigarette in her mouth and wants to throw it out. She hates smoking and never does it, but today... today was different and she continued to smoke. She steps out of the store and smokes for a few minutes. Then she throws the cigarette on the ground and steps back into her car. 

The car stops and she realizes that she had been driving. She wonders wear her selfconcious is taking her. She realizes she is on the way back home, to her parents and Vegeta. She turns the car around, not wanting to go there. She whispers to herself, "Why do I even call it home still because I haven't lived there in months." "Yamcha's house is my home now." She starts driving towards the place that she is now calling home. 

Bulma remembered when she married Yamcha. She was pregnant and wanted to get married before her child was born. Yamcha agreed to marry her as soon as she told him that she was pregnant with his son The wedding was beautiful and just as she imagined hers to be. Everyone was there and more. Half of the people there she didn't even know. Well, everyone minus one wasn't there. Vegeta. Bulma was happy he wasn't there. He had left to train in space to become a Super Saiyajin before Cell came. She didn't want to get married and have the person she loved be there watching and not caring. She wished she could hate Vegeta but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she still loved him. The wedding was over and now she was Yamcha's wife. It should have been the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. She wished she was marring Vegeta. She wished that she hadn't lied to Yamacha and had instead told Vegeta that she was pregnant with his son. But she knew that Vegeta would just push her away and not care. She knew he hated her, and ever time she remembered there one night together and what he said to her the next day brought tears to her eyes. She continued to drive home, now with tears running down her checks. 

Her thoughts turned back to this morning. Yamcha had come home drunk after spending the whole night at the bar. He got angry with her because she didn't want to have sex. He got angry a lot nowadays. He started to slap her but she continued to refuse to have sex. He slapped her again and this time Bulma pounced him in the eye. Yamacha got mad and started to attack her. Grabbing her arms and holding her down. He started punched her in the chest and her face. Bulma started to cry and yelling at him to stop. Yamacha yelled at her, telling her to shout her big fucking mouth. She did because she was so scared. He then ripped of her clothes, followed by his. He then raped her and eventually grew tried, after releasing into her a thousand times. He fell on top of her and Bulma pushed him onto the floor. She took a quick shower and then ran out of the house before Yamacha awoke. "Thank Kami Trunks wasn't there," she whispers to her self, stopping the car at another stop light. 

Next Chapter: 

Grey Morning 


	2. Grey Morning

The light turned green, Bulma started to drive. She was to caught up in her thoughts to notice she was driving. "Trunks," she whispered to her self, trying to hold back tears. She missed him so much but he couldn't stay with her and his father anymore. She had sent him to live with Chichi about a week ago. A week ago so many things changed in her almost happy perfect life. A week ago Trunks became a Super Saiyajin. Bulma was astonished when she say him, he was such a young child but already he was so strong. When Yamcha saw him became a Super Saiyajin he got mad, really mad! He started to yell at Trunks first. He was shocked and demanded that this little three year old explain how he became so strong. Trunks tried to explain with his limited vocabualary. It took Yamcha a few minurtes of yelling at Trunks to realize that he wasn't his son. He was about to hit Trunks but Bulma scared at him to stop before he did. Yamcha turned towards Bulma and pointed his finger at her, yelling you lied to me. He walked up to Bulma and slapped her. Screamed in to her face, "You fucking bitch!" He pointed to Trunks and shouted "When i come back i want the fucking bastard brat out of her!" With that Yamcha walked out of the house. Trunks started to cry and ramble out words. He turned to his mother and spoke, "Why is daddy so mad?" Bulma looked at her son and started to cry. He was so innoconent, so sweet, he didn't deserve this. She walked to Trunks and fell to her knees. She hugged her son tightly. Both of the sat there cry for what seemed like hours. Finnally, Trunks whispered in to his mother ears and whispered, "I thought being this strong would make daddy proud of me." The little one continued, "He is always so happy when I fight, why did he get mad now?" Bulma looked at her son, tears still in her eyes. She whispered to her son, "One day I will tell you, I promise." With that she stood up and called Chichi. By morning Trunks was gone and Bulma was left alone to deal with Yamcha. 

Bulma escaped her thoughts for second. She was on a highway, driving somewhere in nowhere. She rembered the dream that she had the night that week ago. Her dear friend Goku was in it. How she had missed him, since he had been killed against Cell. Bulma rembered not believing she was dreaming and seeing Goku at first. She rembered Goku speaking to her about something important and her just whispering that this was just a dream and everything he said wasn't true. She rembered Goku saying this is a dream but what he said is true. Bulma rembered shouting, "What is true, please Goku tell me again." Goku gave her a sad smile and whispered to her tell Vegeta everything. Then he disappeared, leaving a very scared Bulma. She rembered waking up screaming and tears running down her face. Bulma screamed in the car, "What the fuck did he tell me?"Bulma continued to drive, thinking maybe she should tell Vegeta about Trunk's being his son. Maybe she should tell Vegeta that she loved him. Maybe she should, she thought but not right now. Maybe i tell him tomorrow. 

She was off the highway now. Getting closer to her home. She rembered Yamcha the grey morning when he came back the morning after Trunks left. He was drunk, a first for him. Bulma could not believe she was smelling alchol on him. As soon as he saw Bulma he walked up to her and forced her to sit down. His hands left bruises on her arms. He looked at her, his eyes drunk with alchol. His breath made her want to puke. Yamcha finnaly spoke, saying he wanted to know everything that she had ever lied to him about. Bulma didn't know where to start, so Yamcha screamed at her. He asked her who Trunk's real father was, even though he already know the answer. Vegeta, she whispered. Fuck, he screamed, why did you sleep with that fucking bastard? Bulma stared at the floor and didn't reply. This made Yamcha mad and Bulma saw a side of him that she never thought was possiable. By the next morning, the house was in shables. Furnture upside down and objects all over the floor Half of the cause of what looked like a torrnado coming through the house was from when Yamcha got mad. The other half was from from when Bulma knocked things over to slow down Yamcha from chasing her. In the end, Bulma was badly beaten up and scared out of her mind. Yamcha had left the house again, off to some unknown place. Bulma didn't want to tell anyone to ask what happened so she just satyed in the house all day. By lunch Bulma had started to clean up her house. A few hours later she was fearing when Yamcha would come home. 


End file.
